The Basics
by LineofChina
Summary: I never thought I would find out what love felt like. I always thought it was just a myth. That eventually everyone would separate from the one they so called loved. I fell in love, I fell in love hard. His name was Kiba Inuzuka NaruXKiba eventally lemons


A/N: Hey! I didn't write that much but I just wanted to get this out of the way! I promiss my stories will get better. The next chapter will be called Love really Does Hurt. ;) I really look forward to writing that! I already have so many ideas! This is just to get the basics down for I could get to the juicy stuff... It will eventally be a SasuXNaru story but you will just have to wait and see how this story comes out. There will be many chapters ;)

Warnings: I'm just going to tell you now before it's to late. There will eventally be come boyxboy acyion going on... so if you don't like it don't even bother ever looking at any of my stories because you would be ashamed. I know how to write it and nobody will stop me from my pervey ness-es-ness ! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish I did, Masashi Kishimoto is the best man alive...besides Jared Leto hahaha jk, not really.

Prologue

I never thought I would find out what love felt like. I always thought it was just a myth. That eventually everyone would separate from the one they so called loved. I fell in love, I fell in love hard. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He started out as a friend back when we were younger but as we got into more trouble by Iruka sensei together I grew more fond of him and wanted to get into trouble with him more so we could stay after school and I could be near him. Now were 16 and go to Konoha High together and this year I was determined to tell him my true feelings. I always wondered how he thought about me truly, he was always there for me but then again he always made these stupid jokes like saying my stupidness comes naturally because of my blond hair and that I'm a proven fact that guys with blond hair also come off as stupid. The only good thing that came out of that was Ino always got mad and Kiba would always think twice about making that joke when Ino was around.

"Hey!"  
>Naruto turned around from his locker with a surprised look on his face. "Hey Sakura, you scared me there." This was Sakura Haruno, one of my only friends. I used to have a crush on her until I found out I had an interest in Kiba.<p>

"Hey Sakura. What did you get for your classes this semester?"

"I-I-I got all of m-my classes with S-Sasuke-Chan." Sakura's face turned bright red.

"OK, that's...great, I thought you said that you were going to get over him."

"I AM!, I just...wish I didn't have all of my classes with him."

"Ohhh, ok. Anyway I have to get to class. See you later, Sakura." As Naruto turned to head down to history he could hear Sakura yelling at him trying to ask what his first class is. All he was trying to do was avoid her because of what Sakura found out during the summer. It's like Sakura has a way of getting into your head even if you don't say a word to her. She knew I was in love with Kiba but since she was my friend she agreed to keep it a secret.

History came and passed since I slept the hole time. In English I was awake think about Kiba since he sat behind me. Sakura sat in front of me and of course she was behind Sasuke. Sasuke just annoyed the crap out of me. He thought he was all that, all the girls were obsessed over him and he was a straight A+ student. I don't see why Sakura was so into him, plus she had no chance because every girl in the school was obsessed over him just like Sakura.

I got lost in my anger of Sasuke that I didn't realize that Kiba was trying to ask me if he could borrow a pencil.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Y-y-yes Masahiru sensei."

"Would you like to tell the class why you were so distracted and were ignoring Kiba."

"Sorry sensei, I was just spacing out. It will not happen again. Sorry Kiba, yes you can have a pencil."

"Don't let it happen again Naruto, and for you Kiba Inuzuka!"

"I-I-I-I don't understand what did I do Masahiru sensei?" Kiba said with a worried look that made the others in class start to chuckle.

"Come to class prepared."

"Yes sensei..."

Kiba looks so cute when he's scared. I didn't catch myself grinning and staring at him. But Kiba did.

"Uhhhhh, Naruto are you alright?"

"Y-yes, sorry."

My face was bright red. I was humiliated. But I could swear that Kiba was blushing.

When the school day was finally over I headed home to eat ramen and fall asleep. On my way out of school I saw Kiba waving to me to come talk to him.

"Hey Naruto, here's your pencil back."

"You can keep it Kiba, so you can use it tomorrow."

"Haha, ok thanks Oh and hey there's a party at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Sakura keeps asking me to invite you and said that she wouldn't come unless you came."

That hurt, I thought that he would invite me because I was his friend. Hopefully the sadness didn't show in my face.

"Ya, I'll come, that sounds like fun."

"Alright it's this Saturday at 10 see you there."

I walked off to my house thinking of Kiba. I was excited for the party, maybe I could get closer to Kiba. I went straight to bed dreaming about the party determine that I will tell Kiba how I feel about him.


End file.
